


Such Surpassing Brightness

by Dark_Dreymer, DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt), FayJay, Lazulus, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Academia, Arthouse Movies, Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale: patron saint of queer dumbasses, Crowley gets a clue, Love Confessions, M/M, Obliviousness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Queer Themes, Slow Burn, medieval literature, multivoice podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: The revelation that Aziraphale might have been in love with him for thousands of years is surprising. The fact that literal books have been written on the subject comes as even more of a shock.(A Multivoice Podfic)





	Such Surpassing Brightness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibliocratic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliocratic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [such surpassing brightness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752469) by [bibliocratic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliocratic/pseuds/bibliocratic). 

> FayJay - MAIN NARRATION
> 
> Semperfiona - FOUND TEXT 1  
''Bitterest Torment of Soul': Junius' An Invocation to Ezraþāl and the Narrative of Demonic Temptation,' Marcus Kelso, Anglo-Saxon Studies, Volume 10, 3 (November 1954).  
  
Desirearmfeldt - FOUND TEXT 2 __  
  
Recent posts:  
The Angel Ezraphael: Forgotten Queer Ally and Patron of Same-Sex Desire  
Thursday 13th March, 2005 – Leonora Gomez  
**  
**  
Lazulus - FOUND TEXT 3__  
Sight and Sound, Vol. 145 (February 2004)  
The Icon of Iconoclastic Cinema: Remembering Derek Jarman – Thomasin Kelly.  
**  
**  
Dark_dreymer - FOUND TEXT 4__  
TimeOut London – Online – Art and Culture – Exhibitions – New This Week  
Angel in the Out!House: 4/5
> 
> Apologies for the delay in posting this, while I wrestled with technology like a Luddite, but all praise and kudos to Semperfiona, Desireearmfeldt, Lazulus and Dark_dreymer for their patience and their lovely lovely work creating the found texts for this piece. 
> 
> Any infelicities with sound engineering (not to mention a couple of slips of the tongue) are entirely mine, and I hope you can be patient with them.
> 
> F

https://www.dropbox.com/s/97qw0qp0mu0x4yy/Such%20Surpassing%20Brightness%201.mp3?dl=0


End file.
